Chronicles of a Crossed Destiny: Renacimiento
by El Ultimo Rey Dragon
Summary: Anna esta destinada a participar en una antigua profecía que habla sobre siete estrellas asi que parte del lado de Yoh, ahora Yoh intentara saber que ahí detrás de esa antigua profecía que habla sobre el fin del mundo.. Actulizado capi 2.
1. Chapter 1

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chronicles of Crossed Destiny: Renacimiento**_

_by_

_El Ultimo Rey Dragón_

* * *

**Primera Parte: Koushi**

_Capitulo 1_

_Despedida fortuita_

* * *

CARTA DIRIGIDA A YOH ASAKURA DE PARTE DE ANNA KYOUYAMA

(Abierta por el una mañana lluviosa y sellada solo con "_Antes de 1999"_)

_**Querido Yoh:**_

_Cuando leas esto ya no esterare en la pensión donde hemos vivido desde que termino el torneo de los shamanes, antes de pasar a algo mas, me disculpo por todos los malos momentos que te hice pasar (sobre todo los entrenamientos). Espero que comprendas que todo esto lo hice con la intención de hacerte un hombre fuerte (o por lo menos mas fuerte que yo), un hombre capaz de sobrellevar cualquier problema que enfrentara, que pudiera cumplir sus deseos y sueños a toda costa y me siento feliz que toda aquella fe que siento por ti haya tenido frutos, pero a pesar de que soy feliz al estar tu lado debo de irme._

_La razón de mi partida tiene que ver con una antigua profecía en la cual esta relacionada la familia Kyouyama. Una antigua profecía que habla sobre "Aquellos que guiados por el Destino decidirán el futuro". En los últimos días he tenido sueñoso podría llamarlas pesadillas, donde veía mi madre, debo decir que ese hecho me hacia muy feliz, ver a mi madre, a mamá Yoh pero también vi, que se encendía en el fuego de mi casa, como odio recordar, pero esta vez madre me decía: "Anna tu destino te espera pues te convertirás en una de esas siete estrellas que decidirán el futuro del mundo" Debo ir sola, es algo que yo sola debo hacer como ultima miembro del Clan Kyouyama tengo un deber con mi familia._

_Recuerdo que cuando el incendio consumió mi casa y con ella la vida de mi Madre, la señora Kino muy amablemente me acepto como su alumna pero ella (al igual que mi madre) sabia que estaría relacionada con aquella antigua profecía. Que aquella tragedia que le ocurrió a mi familia solo fue una treta que el destino me deparaba._

_Tu abuela siempre intentó consolarme después de la muerte de mi familia, aunque nunca ha sido muy cariñosa y la gente por lo general le tiene miedo. También trató de que no me diera por vencida y nunca lo he hecho. Dijo que la vida de aquellos relacionados con aquella antigua profecía era solitaria y triste, que mi destino estaba predestinado; pero no me importó._

_Comprendí que llorar no sirve de nada y con gracias a ti logré acercarme a las personas. Recuerdo que mis primeros días en el templo Asakura siempre me encontraba llorando, no había día en que no llorara pero tu de repente apareciste, recuerdo lo sucio que estabas el día que nos conocimos. Decías que escapabas del duro entrenamiento que te había impuesto tu abuelo, cuando me viste llorando me preguntabas que me había pasado y yo no te contestaba solo lloraba aun a hoy recuerdo aquellas palabras que tanto me ayudaron: "No te preocupes, hallaras la forma de solucionarlo dentro de tu corazón... ya veras que todo va estar bien..." _

_Tu poco a poco hiciste que volviera a sonreír en vez de llorar, cuando la señora Kino y el señor Yohmei había acordado nuestro matrimonio me sentí muy feliz, pensé que podría tener una familia propia, un futuro feliz a tu lado pero cuando pienso en ello, es cuando me doy cuenta de que mi destino ya está escrito y no tendré nada de lo que sueño, no puedo evitar la angustia y el resentimiento. ¿Por qué yo¿Realmente es mi destino vivir sola y que mis sueños no se cumplan, sin importar lo que haga¿Debo resignarme y dejar de desear lo imposible?._

_Cuando observo el cielo nocturno como tu lo haces pero en vez de sentir aquella tranquilidad y alegría que tu sientes, yo siento como si alguien me llamara, observo aquellas siete estrellas justo como las observe el día en que mi madre murió. Cuando las veo reafirmo una promesa que me he hecho a mi misma desde el día que vi morir a mi madre en aquel incendio que jamás quería volver a ver a alguien a quien amo morir sin que yo no pudiera hacer nada._

_Por que deseo que lleves aquella vida tan tranquila y placentera, por eso yo deseo defender las bases de esa felicidad... Yoh... gracias por ser tan incondicional... Adiós Yoh, siempre seré la esposa de un Asakura, de Yoh Asakura._

**_Siempre tuya_**

**_Anna K. De Asakura_**

Se hizo un silencio incómodo dentro de Yoh. Volvió a leer la carta, un agua salina empezó a brotar de sus ojos la intento contener pero no pudo. La noche ya había caído en la pensión Asakura y las infinitas estrellas iluminaban el cielo oscuro, Yoh no se dejaría caer tan rápido.

Anna le había trasmitido en esa carta que debía ser un hombre fuerte...

-Amo Yoh- dijo su espíritu acompañante al ver como su joven amo tomaba su largo abrigo café y se disponía salir de la casa- ¿por qué tiene los ojos rojos amo¿estuvo llorando?-

-Iremos a Izumo-dijo tajante.

-¿A Izumo?-

-Si, Debemos investigar sobre aquella antigua profecía de la cual habla Anna en su carta, iremos con la única persona que puede contestar mis preguntas sobre las siete estrellas...

Yoh salio de la casa al frió de la noche observo el cielo estrellado y intento distinguir las siete estrellas de las cuales una era su rubia. Al verlas recordó las ultimas palabras que escucho de Anna : "De alguna forma nos suceden cosas que en el momento no entendemos y renegamos y maldecimos, pero después con el tiempo nos damos cuenta que de no habernos sucedido esas cosas no estaríamos o encontraríamos lo que tenemos en ese momento o no seriamos lo que somos en ese momento para bien o para mal, solo que uno no tiene la capacidad de ver mas allá de las cosas actuales que suceden para saber por que motivo pasaron".

-Anna, El Destino no existe uno lo escoge-

**Anexo-Fénix**

BITÁCORA MÁGICA

ANOTACIONES DE HAO ASAKURA

(Solo fechadas con solo "Antes de 1999")

_**Antártica, 3:00 p.m.**_

He sido derrotado yo el gran Hao, he sido derrotado por mi pequeño hermano, por mi otra mitad. Fui derrotado por Yoh en el torneo de los shamanes, destruyo a mi espíritu del fuego partiéndolo en dos. Yo sigo vivo a pesar de eso no comprendo mi derrota.

He vagado bajo el frió de este país de hielos eternos cuando mi hermano partió en dos a mi espíritu acompañante yo en vez de morir llegue a este desierto de hielo, no sé cuanto tiempo ha pasado o donde estoy solo sé que debo salir de este lugar, ahora estoy atrapado en una cueva en medio de una tormenta, por mas que pienso, no encuentro una razón para haber perdido ¿qué era lo que tenia mi hermano que yo no tuviera para poder coronarse como el Rey Shaman?. Ahora que recuerdo esa chica rubia intervino de alguna manera en aquella pelea no estoy seguro como. Las tormentas de nieve son terribles cuando azotan, si tan solo tuviera parte mi poder podría evadir esta tormenta muy fácilmente¿por qué sigo vivo? Debía a haber muerto junto con mi espíritu acompañante.

_**Antártica, 1:00 a.m.**_

Las noches aquí en el desierto helado siempre están plagadas de estrellas al verlas quiero comprender mi eterno peregrinaje por este mundo, la razón por la cual sigo con vida a pesar de haber muerto en el torneo de los Shamanes, a pesar de que mi hermano me mato.

La esencia del espíritu de fuego se ha esfumado por completo... Y no hay manera de recuperarlo, no hay manera... Ahora que la tormenta de hielo acaba de terminar podré intentar salir de esta desolación.

_**Antártica, 2:00 a.m.** _

En mi camino, en esta desolación me halle frente a un joven blanco (podría decir que algo pálido) de lentes, vestido con túnica negra muy larga con referencias de magia oriental y occidental, sosteniendo un **gran báculo **en forma de **Sol y Luna, **por su apariencia podría decir que es ingles. El me advirtió que la razón de derrota es producto del destino de la siguiente manera:

"Yo soy la reencarnación de un **Antiguo Mago **y mi báculo representa mi poderío sobre este mundo, el poderío del Sol y de la Luna, y estoy aquí para que cumplas tu destino contra las siete estrellas como uno de los siete mensajeros. Antes de referirme a aquel destino debo mencionar la razón tu derrota no solo en el torneo de los Shamanes sino también en tus vidas pasadas. La razón de tus derrotas es que estas relacionado con una antigua profecía la cual habla de los guiados por el destino que se enfrentaran para decir el futuro de la tierra."

"¿Quieres decir que estaba predestinada mi derrota¿Qué no importara lo que hiciera yo seria el derrotado?" le pregunte casi gritando por la rabia que contenía.

"Si, todo estaba decido y tu no tuviste ninguna oportunidad para ganar"- contesto el extraño de lentes. "pero aquella batalla que perdiste contra tu hermano y la muerte del espíritu de fuego es la prueba mas pura de que eres uno de esos siete que elegirán el futuro del mundo, al igual que yo, la muerte del espíritu de fuego no es una muerte por completo sino simplemente un renacimiento en su forma mas pura"

Al decir aquellas palabras del extraño, escuche el crujido del hielo detrás de mi, los eternos hielo se empezaron a derretir como si fueran agua en una estufa. El vapor era demasiado y entre esa bola de humo salio una imponente ave de fuego, su graznido era agudo como lo son los gritos de aquellos que van a la batalla, sobrevoló sobre nosotros como si buscara una presa para su cacería.

Sentí la mirada de aquella ave y estoy seguro que aquella ave sintió también mi mirada, las flamas que cubrían su cuerpo se empezaron a apagar lentamente hasta mostrar su hermoso plumaje rojo y blanco con los mismo símbolos de mi antiguo espíritu. La imponente ave se poso sobre mi mano, al observarla pude notar que era la nueva forma del espíritu del fuego, grazno en mi mano como reconociendo a su dueño, aleteando sus enormes alas rojizas.

"Esta es la señal de que la familia Asakura tiene un lazo con aquella antigua profecía, la reunión de aquellos guiados por el destino, se acerca. La ultima leyenda de la tierra esta por comenzar"- dijo el chico que decía ser la rencarnacion del antiguo mago- Usted señor Asakura debe partir a la isla de la **Reina Muerte **yconsultar al **espíritu Dragón Volvagia **para controlar en plenitud tu nuevo espíritu que ahí te espera tu destino antes de que llegue la reunión, por que pronto te encontrearas con la persona que realmente le derroto"

"¿Te refieres a mi hermano?"- le pregunte al extraño mientras observaba a mi imponete espiritud.

"No -dijo de una manera muy fría y tajante- me refiero a la chica rubia que estaba con vuestro hermano en el torneo de Shamanes, la ultima descendiente del Clan Kyouyama, una de las siete estrellas de la profecía. La cual sacrificó parte de su poder para poder derrotarte" al escuchar eso una rabia dentro de mi creció sin remedio, mi imponente ave de fuego empezó a graznar y a agitar sus alas como poseída.

El hielo que nos rodeaba se evaporo en cuestion de instantes solo dejandonos en dos columnas, en una yo en una conteniendo mi furia mientras en la otra el desconocido mago quien me obserba.

-"¡Así que fue ella!"- dije entre dientes

-"La rueda del destino a empezado a girar, los tejidos del árbol vida han empezado a dar forma, las estrellas se están uniendo, los sacrificios se están realizando, la fuerza de los elegidos sé esta reuniendo, cuando aquel que tiene la llave del Futuro, tan pronto el aparezca, todo comenzara a moverse hacia el único futuro posible"- pronuncio el Mago.

El extraño mago me dijo que antes de irse, que la reunión de los guiados por el destino seria dentro de poco tiempo. Y que la ultima descendiente del clan Kyouyama estaría en aquella batalla. Me dirigiré a ahora al templo del fuego en la isla de la **Reina Muerte **que dicen que es el infierno en la tierradonde deberé retar al **espíritu Dragón Volvagia**, he recuperado mi espíritu de fuego en un mas grande y puro estado, y solo tengo una idea en mente venganza contra la ultima miembro del Clan Kyouyama...

**Continuara...**

**Notas del autor:**

**Hola, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, ya que habrá mas pues esta historia es una parte de varias historias que se unirán en una sola (eso espero),... Bueno pórtense bien se cuidan... Me dejan Rewin para saber si les gusto de plano me dedico a otras cosa **

**Ahora haré unos pequeños Datos técnicos:**

_**El mago que aparece en el Anexo adivine ¿quien es? (si has visto Sakura CC ya sabes quien).**_

_**Las siete estrellas que se refiere tanto el mago como Anna son la osa mayor.**_

_**Volvagia es un Dragón de fuego que parece en un juego muy conocido **_

_**La isla de la Reina muerte es el lugar donde Ikki (de Saint Seiya) llevo su entrenamiento para obtener su armadura de bronce.**_

**Bueno se cuidan y que tanga un feliz año nuevo **


	2. Capitulo:2 Izumo

**_

* * *

_**

Chronicles of the Crossed Destiny: Renacimiento

Autor

El Ultimo Rey Dragón

* * *

_**Primera Parte: Koushi **_

_Capitulo 2_

_Izumo

* * *

_

_Anotaciones de Yoh Asakura_

(Solo fechadas con "antes de 1999")

_Tren de Fumbarioka a Izumo 3:00 a.m._

Los viajes siempre me había agradado, ya es muy noche y escribir un poco me puede ayudar para conciliar el sueño. Por mas que releo y releo la carta que Anna me dejo, solo me hace pensar en que clase de profecía se refiere en la carta.

"_Anna tu destino te espera pues te convertirás en una de esas siete estrellas que decidirán el futuro del mundo" _son las palabras que dice su madre en sus sueño, me pregunto si una persona que esta destinada a escoger el futuro del mundo tiene una vida solitaria y triste. El destino... yo pienso que el destino no esta escrito y que uno puede cambiar su destino como yo lo hice, si se lo propone.

Recuerdo que al salir de la pensión en Fumbarioka (solo cargando mi abrigo largo y mi fiel Haru-same) me dirigí a la casa de Manta Oyamada. Ya era noche así que comprendo que estuviera dormido pero era de vital importancia dejar a alguien a cargo de la propiedad, lo desperté y bajo con pijama. Rápidamente le comente (creo que le mentí) que se hiciera cargo de la pensión ya que Anna y yo haríamos un pequeño viaje y no sabríamos cuando regresaríamos. Así que le entregué las llaves a lo cual el solo me sonrió y me dijo: "Pillin así que piensan hacer cosas prematrimoniales antes de tiempo, bueno ya sabes que no quiero ser tío aun hermano"

Al escuchar aquellas palabras me rompía por dentro, para mi alivio Amidamaru interrumpió:

-Joven Manta ¿cómo cree eso? Solo iremos a Izumo a atender un llamado de la señora Kino-

-Si tu lo dices Amidamaru, pero Izumo o Hawai no importan el lugar que escojan estos tórtolos, siempre y cuando no me hagan tío antes de tiempo ¿no es verdad Yoh?-

Quizás ese comentario me hubiera hecho reír en otra ocasión pero lo único que hacia era deprimirme, nos despedimos de Manta, durante el trayecto a la estación de metros Amidamaru me intentaba levantar el Animo.

-Estuvo bien no haber traído a Manta- pensé en aquellos momentos. Esto era algo que solo debía enfrentar aunque no dudo que si le hubiera explicado el hubiera insistido en acompañarme pero como Amidamaru me dijo hace rato:

-Una persona que esta destinada a algo debe enfrentar eso solo, la señorita Anna quería que se volviera muy fuerte para poder enfrentar esto, quizás ella renunció a su felicidad para defender la suya. Si usted desea ayudarle en esta empresa en la cual creo habrá muchas lagrimas deberá enfrenta esto solo. Las personas fuertes crean sus acontecimientos-

Ahora que lo he pensando, mi sueño ha cambiando bastante, pero ahora lo veo como algo imposible, cuando releo esa carta creo mas que nunca debo encontrarla, para mi creer en el destino es como creer que nuestro futuro no está en nuestras manos, Algo que aprendí de Anna es que uno decide que hacer con su vida y no deseo perder mi sueño para el futuro.

_Izumo, templo Asakura 10:00 p.m._

Llegue por fin a casa, no han cambiado mucho mi cuarto ahora que lo observo esta igual que la ultima vez que estuve aquí, aun esta pegado ese póster de Bob en mi habitación y todavía están esos libros que nunca he logrado terminar de leer. También esta esa foto en la cual nos retratamos Anna y yo cuando teníamos siete año en el festival del **templo Tsukimine **en **Tomoeda. **Ella con un kimono blanco decorado con cerezos y yo de yukata azul tomados de la manos y sonriendo. En fin es lindo recordar...

Relatara los acontecimientos de hoy antes de que no tanga mas tiempo para hacerlo, cuando llegue a Izumo me dirigí inmediatamente al templo Asakura en busca de respuestas, no esperaba una gran bienvenida ni nada por el estilo. Cuando termine de subir las escaleras del templo pude observar desde el umbral a mi madre barriendo, ella al verme se emociono mucho y corrió a abrazarme. Mi madre (Keiko Asakura) es una de las principales sacerdotisas del templo de mi familia. Siempre ha sido una buena persona y cuando me ve mal siempre me sonríe e intenta comprenderme. Me pregunto como es tener una vida sin ese cariño, tal vez por esas razones Anna tiene ese carácter tan duro, probablemente perdió todo eso en aquel incendio.

-Yoh- me dijo emocionada - no te esperábamos hasta navidad y mi pequeña Anna ¿no vino contigo?-

-Vine a conversar con la abuela sobre aquella profecía en la cual esta relacionada Anna, la profecía que habla sobre las siete estrellas- le conteste frió.

-Yoh ¿por qué te compartas así?- me pregunto.

-Así que ese día por fin ha llegado- pronuncio la imponte voz de mi abuelo, Yohmei Asakura maestro de las artes ocultas, quien salio de repente del templo- Tu abuela sabia que tarde o temprano Anna debería partir, ya que sus poderes seria requeridos Yoh. Tu abuela desea hablar contigo en el observatorio principal de este templo a la media noche-

-Yo quiero respuestas ahora- le rete.

Nos quedamos viendo, rentándonos con la mirada, abuelo y nieto. El ambiente comenzó a tensarse un poco.

-Hijo hazle caso a tu abuelito- dijo mi madre nerviosa por la situación, dirigiéndose a mi primero y después al abuelo- papá no debías prepararte para recibir a la persona que viene a consultarte, Yoh hijo, debió ser un viaje largo y agotador es mejor que comas algo, ya sé te haré tu platillo favorito sushi mixto para festejar tu llegada-

Mi padre siempre dice que uno de los grandes talentos que tiene mamá es poder calmar una pelea con un comentario ocurrente o solo sonriendo, esta vez no fue la exención, ahora que lo recuerdo cuando Anna y yo paliábamos por cualquier niñería ella siempre (de alguna manera inexplicable) lograba que nos reconciliáramos.

Mi madre me llevo al comedor del templo una vez que el ambiente se calmo, cuando nos dirigimos al comedor mi abuelo me observo de reojo como sabiendo que era malo lo que estaba buscando.

-Recuerda que debes purificar tu cuerpo en la cascada antes de entrar al observatorio principal- me dijo mientras pasábamos al comedor.

En el comedor del templo pude desguatarme con la sazón de mi madre, como siempre me dice desde que tengo uso de razón: "Hay que disfrutar la vida y uno no se debe amargar o te quedaras con el mal genio de tu abuelo, siempre hay que tomar los problemas con tranquilidad por que para todo ahí una solución"

-Si, tienes razón madre- dije sonriéndole - ¿sabes algo de Anna?- le pregunte.

-De Anna no ha sabido nada, pero creo que se fue de tu lado- me sonrió.

-Si me dejo una carta donde mencionaba algo sobre una profecía-

-Tu abuelito y abuelita también han estado un poco estresados, hace mucho me contaron que los Kyouyama están involucrados con siete antiguos templos del circulo místico en el mundo pero nunca supe mas que eso- dijo sirviéndome un poco de sushi.

-Ya veo- dije triste.

-Vamos Yoh no te deprimas hijo, a Anna no le gustaría verte así, además si ella se fue debió ser por algo realmente importante pues para ella eres la persona mas importante, la persona especial y dejar a esa persona especial debe ser muy dolorosos, vamos a hablar de otra cosa, en la noche quizás todas nuestras preguntes estén contestadas-

-¿cómo sabes eso?- le pregunte incrédulo.

-Cosas de mujeres- sonrió picara- una mujer es mas observadora que un hombre cuando observaba como Anna te veía, me daba cuanta que en su mirada existía un confianza casi ciega en ti, cuando te observaba te veía como la persona mas importante para ella-

-Eres muy observadora- le dije- como es la vida en el templo se acerca el festival si no mal recuerdo-

-¿Quieres jugo de Naranja?- me pregunto ofreciéndome.

-Si- le conteste al momento que me sirvió.

-Bueno hijo, el festival de este año promete ser mas grande que el anterior, todo gracias a una joven estudiante del templo, debo decir que ha sido de mucha ayuda desde que Tamao tuvo que ir a ese viaje a la isla de la **Reina Muerte, **digo cuando uno es joven no debe desaprovechar los viajes sobre todo si es por cuenta de la escuela. Estamos muy orgullosos de que Tamao haya sido seleccionada para este viaje pero la extrañamos. Quien diría que esa niña temerosa a pesar de ser tan joven tenga tales conocimientos sobre culturas extrañas-

-Así que ahora nuestra Tamao es una Indiana Jonnes- sonríe.

-Bueno desde hace un buen tiempo ella me planteo que deseaba ser una gran antropóloga , así que en vez de estudiar la preparatoria como tu y Anna, ella se especializo mas en lo quería y empezó a tomar clases con un profesor en la universidad. El maestro me dijo que tiene mucho potencial como investigadora así que toma clases en la universidad de Tokio en la semana y los fines de semanas nos ayuda aquí en el templo, es una buena niña yo creo que merece a alguien, quien descubra la belleza de Tamao se habrá sacado la lotería-

-Me pregunto que clase de cosas fue estudiar a esa isla-

-Ella me comento que iría a investigar una antigua civilización que rendía tributo al fuego- mi madre al pronuncia la palabra "fuego" se lleno de tristeza -Sabes Yoh- se dirigió a mi un tanto melancólica- siempre que veo las llamas bailar en el templo no puedo evitar preguntarme que hubiera pasado si yo le hubiera dado mi cariño probablemente el...-

Un extraño silencio invadió la habitación, no sabia que decirle a mi madre, sabia exactamente que se refería a el. No sé que clase de dolor puede ser no haber conocido a uno de tus hijos, debe ser algo que este fuera de mis posibilidad para comprender. Cuando intente decir algo, una persona entro al comedor, mi madre le sonrió.

-Disculpe señora Keiko-interrumpió una joven y bella **mujer blanca **de **larga cabellera negra sostenida por una coleta, **vestida con un **traje ceremonial de color rojo y blanco**.

-Kikyou pasa querida¿no quieres comer algo?- le propuso mi madre- pero que descortés soy, te presento a mi hijo Yoh, Yoh ella es Kikyou Higurashi.

-Buenas tardes- dijo haciéndome un reverencia.

-No es necesario- le dije algo apenado a la recién llegada.

-Soy Kikyou Higurashi, la nueva discípula de la señora Keiko-

-Vamos no te apenes- le recrimino mamá- Yoh debes saber que esta niña tiene un gran potencial como **Miko** (sacerdotisa purificadora) y además es una excelente arqueara. Tan solo pensar en la puntería de esta jovencita me da miedo, fácilmente pudo haber ganado el torneo de arquería regional de Izumo-

-Pero señora no es para tanto- pronuncio toda apenada- bueno le traía la lista de los puestos que se pondrán este año-

-Gracias- le agradeció mi madre tomando la lista- este año Yoh el festival será mas grande que todos los anteriores- observo la lista- dioses como organizaremos tantos puestos, bueno chicos los dejare solo un momento debo organizar- dijo mi madre saliendo del comedor- Yoh por favor deja un poco de Sushi a mi discípula-

-Siempre regañándome- dije entre dientes- Disculpé ¿De donde es usted señorita Higurashi?- le pregunte mientras le servia jugo de naranja.

-Soy de Tokio- me contesto sonriendo- tengo entendido que usted será el líder de la familia Asakura. Mi abuelo dice que su familia constituye un gran pilar para el esoterismo japonés sobre todo por lo acontecido en el torneo de Shamanes. Bien el Clan Asakura podrían ser buen rival para el **Clan Sumeragi**-

-Se ve que conoce bastante de los círculos exotéricos en Japón-

-Si de hecho conozco a unos miembros de ese Clan, siempre desde muy niña me han interesado este tipo de cosas. No por nada soy la mas fuerte de mi familia-

-Para serle sincero jamás he escuchado nada de la familia Higurashi-

-Eso es cierto- dijo desanimadamente- mi familia atiende un pequeño templo no es muy conocido. Pero dice mi abuelo que cuando el tiempo llegue el templo Higurashi se llenara de vida. De hecho el fue quien insistió en que yo ingresara como discípula este templo-

-¿y eso por que señorita Higurashi?- le pregunte.

-No seas tan formal conmigo puedes llamarme por mi nombre. Bueno yo deseo que mi templo sea tan conocido como este. Deseo dejar esa marca en el mundo. Cuando era pequeña un joven monje de **Kouya** paso por mi templo en una peregrinación, al verme profetizo que yo me convertiría en una Miko muy poderosa y que con aquel poder yo lo usaría para cumplir con la verdadera misión de mi Clan, la cual relacionada una antigua leyenda del periodo del Senguko que habla sobre una perla que traía desgracias. La perla de las Cuatro Almas.-

-¿La perla de las cuatro Almas?-

-Si, o también conocida como la perla de Shikon hace mucho tiempo existió un perla con la capacidad impresiónate de aumentar los poderes de los demonios y también era capaz de aumentar la fuerza de un hombre y otorgarle una vida mas larga, aquella perla fue el motivo de guerras sangrientas entre demonios y humanos. Aquella perla trajo muchas desgracias pero una joven sacerdotisa de mi Clan logro purificar esa joya pero a un precio muy alto con su propio destino-

-Con su propio destino- me quede sorprendido.

-Se dice que esa perla volverá junto con la mujer que será la encarnación de aquella legendaria sacerdotisa y que aquella mujer debe purificar la valiosa perla, el destino de esa perla siempre estará ligado al destino de aquella mujer. Y cuando aquella joya regrese al mundo significara que una gran desgracia ocurrirá-

-Una gran desgracia ¿cómo que tipo de desgracia?-

-Eso no lo especifica los apuntes que tenemos en el templo, mi hermana dice que es muy poco probable que algo así pase-

-Por lo que me dices eso quiere decir que tu eres la reencarnación de esa legendaria sacerdotisa- al decir aquella palabras ella abrió muchos lo ojos y me observo detenidamente

-Si- murmuro y luego me sonrió- creo que si, me he preparado toda mi vida para carga aquella responsabilidad por eso es muy importante que me convierta en una poderosa Miko-

-¿Y eres feliz con ese destino?- le pregunte.

-Yo no he tenido pensamientos de inconformidad ante eso- me dedico una de las mas calidas sonrisas que allá visto- por que soy feliz con esto, aun que también el joven monje de Kouya me dijo que yo no morirá por el bien de aquella joya...-

-Entonces- me quede intrigado.

-Es secreto-

El reloj del comedor sonó, yo lo observe y me sorprendí de lo tarde que era ya casi eran 9:00, así que me despido de la joven sacerdotisa que se convirtió en mi amiga, ella me afirmaba que me presentaría con su familia ya que su hermana siempre había querido conocer a un shaman pero eso seria siempre y cuando yo le presentara a mi futura esposa, yo solo sonreí ante su comentario. Y me dirigí a mi habitación, no sé donde se pudo meter mi madre pero platicamos cerca de una hora o mas. Aquella palabras sobre un destino trazado no me gusta escucharlas de nadie y menos de una joven mujer, supongo que a mi madre tampoco le gustan esas palabras sobre todo viniendo alguien quien ya considera de la familia.

Amidamaru hace un rato que regreso de la biblioteca central del templo y no encontró nada relacionado con aquella profecía en los libros. Ya es de noche y debo ir a la cascada a purificar mi cuerpo con la fría agua para poder ir donde mi abuela la imponente Sacerdotisa Médium Kino Asakura, la maestra de la mujer de quien se dice que es una de esas siete estrellas, ahora mas que nunca deseo saber cual es la verdad que encierra aquella profecía...

_Tren 10:00 a.m. _

Hoy me dirijo a **Kouya **avistar al monje vidente **Sorota Arisegawa**, he pensando en lo que hable con mi abuela, aun su ronca y dura voz retumba en mi mente: "**La rueda del destino a empezado a girar, los tejidos del árbol vida han empezado a dar forma, las estrellas se están uniendo, cuando aquel que tiene la llave del futuro, tan pronto aparezca, todo comenzara a moverse hacia el único futuro posible"**. Ayer en la noche cuando deje de escribir en esto, me dirigí a la fría casaca donde purifique mi cuerpo para poder al observatorio del templo Asakura. Este edificio es muy antiguo, existen algunos rumores que dicen que este edifico fue construido antes de del nacimiento de Hao Asakura, el maestro del misticismo japonés. Los ritos relacionados a este templo tiene que ver principalmente con el arte de la adivinación y la profecía por medio de las estrellas.

Ya eran cerca de media noche y camine (vestido con mi traje ceremonial negro) por el largo corredor que conecta el templo principal con el antiguo observatorio. Siempre vigilado por los ojos de halcón de mi abuelo. No le tome importancia y llegue hasta la inmensa puerta del observatorio. Esta se abrió de par en par, como sabiendo inconscientemente de quien se tratase. En lo profundo de aquella oscuridad sabia que aguardaba la única persona quien me podría decir sobre aquella profecía en la cual estaba inmiscuida mi querida Anna.

Con esa idea en mente me adentre en aquella construcción, la puerta se cerro queda y silenciosamente detrás de mi, la densa oscuridad lo invadía todo y no podía distinguir nada, hasta que una pequeña luz entro por el techo, ante mis ojos el techo se abría como un domo permitiendo que luz del luna y las estrellas iluminaran el observatorio, dejando ver a un persona debajo de aquella luz, a una de las lideres de mi familia, a mi abuela la sacerdotisa médium Kino Asakura.

-Descendiente y próximo líder de nuestro Clan, aquel que estaba próximo a ser el Rey Shaman, acércate y observa este cielo estrellado- dijo mi abuela con su ronca y aguda voz.

-Abuela- dije acercándome y observando fijamente la el cielo- he venido a preguntarle sobre aquella profecía que habla sobre siete estrellas, siete estrellas que tiene que ver con el futuro de la ultima del Clan Kyouyama-

-Eso quiere decir que **la rueda del destino a empezado a girar, los tejidos del árbol vida han empezado a dar forma, las estrellas se están uniendo, cuando aquel que tiene la llave del futuro, tan pronto aparezca, todo comenzara a moverse hacia el único futuro posible-**

-¿qué quiere decir abuela?- le pregunte confundido por la respuesta.

-Hijo mío observa el cielo- me señalo en una constelación con las manos- Hay siete estrellas que representa a siete personas, siete destinos atados al futuro de la tierra. El destino de esas personas es duro y solitario, debo informarte que hace poco una de esas siete personas vino aquí a Izumo en busca de consejo, desconociendo la causa de esa **maldición **que **carga **en la **mano derecha**, la cual ligo a todo su clan a la muerte desde los tiempos antiguos. El ultimo descendiente del clan **Houshi, **aquel conocido como el **próximo a buda **quien lleva el destino del **Kazzana **(Maldición del agujero negro), como nuestra Anna lleva una vida solitaria y triste, solo observando a las personas que ama morir sin poder hacer nada. Desde antes de nacer su futuro fue decidido por esas siete estrellas y Anna mejor que nadie sabe que es igual para ella, sabe que su futuro esta en sus manos sino en las estrellas y que le puede costar la vida-

-Pero...-

-Yoh, no puedes ayudarla en la empresa que tiene que ver con ese futuro, ya las has ayudado suficiente, esto no esta en manos de los Asakura aun que...- se quedo muy pensativa como recordando algo mientras me observaba.

-Abuela las estrellas no deciden el futuro de uno-

-Las estrellas...-pareció recordar algo- desde que eras pequeño te gustaba ver las estrellas verdad Yoh- yo afirme con un "si" con la cabeza- A nuestra Anna poca veces las contemplaba sin ponerse a llorar, eso creo que aun le trae un dolor muy grande, un dolor que hizo de nuestra Anna lo es ahora. Pero creo que fue insoportable en su niñez pero poco a poco fue desapareciendo gracias a ti. El día en que fuimos ese festival en Tomoeda, esa vez me dijo: "Señora Kino ya puedo verlas sin llorar", por eso creo que ya las ayudado lo suficiente como para que ella pudiera afronta ese terrible destino que le esperaba-

-Pero...¿por qué no me dijeron?- le pregunte algo desconcertado.

-Anna sabe que eres muy fuerte pero aun así no desea verte involucrado en esa batalla, ya que la vida de aquellos relacionados con el fin del mundo es solitaria y triste, su destino esta preordenado. Además ella desea que lleves esa vida tranquila que tanto quieres, aunque sea lejos de tu lado-

Quedamos en silencio, sentía que mi abuela me veía con cierto aire de tristeza, no la culpo ya que estaba llorando, no un llanto fuerte, sino uno callado y seco asimilando, cada palabra que ella decía.

-Yo...- comencé a decir con mi mejor sonrisa y lagrimas- Yo no puedo tener aquella vida que deseo sin no tengo a mi lado ala persona mas importante para mi, no deseo que esa persona perezca aunque sea por el bien de la tierra. El destino lo escribimos nosotros mismos a diario y en cada momento, salvo que seamos como las hojas de un árbol en otoño, que se caen hasta el suelo al son del viento que las mueve. El destino depende de nosotros, si solo nos dejamos estar y creemos en el destino, estamos viviendo sin vivir, dejando que la vida nos pase por encima, tenemos todas las herramientas para ir moldeando nuestra vida y así es el destino, eso de que "unos nacen con estrellas y otros estrellados" no creo que sea así.

-Nieto- dijo mi abuela observándome con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Quizás nunca le puede dar esa lección a Anna, que uno tiene el futuro en sus manos y eso nadie nos lo puede quitar. Cuando era pequeño y cuando conocí a Anna le hice una promesa que por nada en el mundo deseo romper, le prometí que la protegería y que jamás dejaría que alguien la dañara. Y me niego a creer que ella haya olvidado esa promesa tan importante-

-Yoh- me observo mi abuela muy impresionada- Parece que has madurado mucho desde el torneo de los Shamanes. Querido nieto, como quisiera darte la ubicación de Anna, pero eso para mi es imposible, ella fue a **Kouya**, a pedir consejo al monje adivino Sorota Arisegawa, mis poderes adivinatorios no son tan poderos como los de el y estoy segura que el te ayudara- dijo mi abuela.

-Entonces partiré mañana rumbo a Kouya, para averiguar el paradero de Anna- dije dando la media vuelta y saliendo el observatorio.

-Yoh- hablo mi abuela con su profunda y aguda voz.

Yo no me detuve y seguí mi camino.

-Solo ten cuidado con _el Dragón de la Tierra_-

La noche paso, yo no puede dormir, solo veía el techo de mi habitación. Pensando que hacia Anna en esos momentos, quizás estaba como yo, observando el techo de su cuarto y preguntándose que si los hechos de su vida ya había sido escogida por alguien mas. La mañana fue calida, empaque un poco de mi ropa para el viaje a Kouya. Me cambie y me vestí un poco mas formal, camisa blanca bien abrochada, pantalón negro juntos con zapatos del mismo color, mi gabardina amarilla en mis manos y como siempre mis fieles audífonos.

Salí de mi habitación, y camine hacia comedor, ahí estaba Kikyou y mi madre desayunando.

-¿Ya te vas?- pregunto mi madre tristemente mientras dejaba a un lado su desayuno.

-Si- atine a decir sonriendo.

-¿Tienes dinero¿no quieres que te haga un almuerzo tu abuela dice que muy lejos?- dijo mi madre muy rápido.

-No así esta bien- dije dándole un beso en la mejilla a mi madre- me voy, tomare el tren-

Me salí del templo y lo observe

-¡Pero no te ibas quedar mas!- dijo Kikyou quien se acerco a mi corriendo- que bueno que te alcance-

-Kikyou... ¿Estas bien?- dije mientras veía como la chica tomaba aire.

-Si, es quería despedirme de ti- me sonrió tomando aire.

Así me despide de ella, me platico que pronto tendría un espíritu acompañante, esta noche el destino dictaría quien seria su espíritu. Yo le desee la mejor de las suertes y le prometí que algún día ira su templo, en el festival...

------

Yoh dejo de escribir, y observo el paisaje por la ventana y pensó ¿Acaso alguien podía tener escrito que se quedaría en un maldito tren para siempre?. entonces el tren se comenzó a mover de manera rítmica hacia Kouya donde quizás podrían encontrar respuesta sobre aquella profecía.

**Anexo-Decepción**

_Diario de Tamao Tamamura_

"Investigación de campo en la isla de la reina muerte"

_Hotel, 2:00 p.m._

Hace poco llegamos a esta isla ubicada en el ecuador cerca del pacifico. Es una isla con una fuerte actividad volcánica producida principal mente por el volcán Ukok. Su actividad es tan fuerte que por las noches se puede notar sus destellos rojizos como si estuviera a punto de amanecer. Una de las principales actividades de la isla es el turismo y el comercio marítimo.

El principal motivo que nos trae a esta isla es el estudio de una antigua civilización la cual solo rendía tributo al fuego. El fuego para esta civilización simbolizaba el eterno renacer, el ciclo que nunca termina. El constante movimiento como el río eraclito, el fuego era el inicio y el fin. Una de las principales leyendas de la isla habla sobre el primer Rey de la región y un dragón de lava, se decía que dentro del cráter de Ukok era la morada del temido dragón, la gente le tenia un miedo increíble pues el podía ser capaz de envolver a la isla en llamas. Pero un día de la nada apareció un joven vestido de rojo y esgrimiendo su valerosa espada mato al temido dragón, los habitantes en muestra de su agradecimiento lo coronaron rey y fue conocido como el Héroe de Fuego. Se cuenta que aquel dragón prometió regresar y cuando aquel moustro regresara el legendario héroe también aparecía.

Otra leyenda (y que por cierto es mi favorita) refiere a unas extrañas aves de la región, las aves de fuego se dice que su plumaje es muy brillante de color rojo y blanco. La leyenda dice que si te encuentras a una de estas aves en tu camino en esta isla debes seguirlas ya que ellas serán capaces de llevarte a la felicidad, espero encontrar una de esas aves en mi camino.

El profesor **Fujitaka** **Kinomoto **esta muy emocionado por la excavación de mañana, debo decir que el apoyo del profesor Kinomoto me ha ayudado mucho, aun no puedo creer que este aquí. Fue muy difícil sacar la beca en la universidad de Tokio, si no hubiera sido por su ayuda probablemente no estaría estudiando aquí. El profesor siempre dice que tengo un gran parentesco con su hija menor, sobre todo en mi forma de ser, sinceramente no la conozco pero me gustaría mucho algún día tratarla. Mantener una beca (y sobre todo una univercitaria) es muy duro, ahí días en que me tenido que desvelar para poder entregar un reporte a tiempo, no es que sea foja sino todo lo contrario soy muy perfecionista con mi trabajo. El clima en esta region del mundo es muy calido así que principalmente ando con ropa ligera, siento que esta isla me da el ambiente ideal para llevar acabo mis planes¡Si en esta isla me le declarare a **Edward Elric**, mi mejor amigo!. Como me hace recordar mis primeros días en la universidad (supongo que era la estudiante mas joven en su momento), la primera persona que fue amable conmigo, me ayudo mucho. Me enseño las instalaciones del campus además de ayudarme a organizar un programa de estudios y horarios, me confundia mucho con los horarios, sino hubiera sido gracias a su apoyo y a la del profesor Kinomoto jamás me habria adaptado a la vida el campus. Ademas es muy guapo, aun que es de baja estatura para su edad (algo que detesta que le digamos), es rubio y de pelo largo. Siempre nos la pasamos platicando si no es sobre nuestras investigaciones, es sobre nuestras familias.

De eso yo le he contado muy poco, aunque le dijiera que puedo ver espiritus creo jamás me creiria, ya que esto un cientifico. Aunque los interese principales en sus investigaciones serias es la Alquimia desde un punto de vista antrologico aunque no descarto al idea que tambien desde el practico. Siempre desde que lo conzco me dice: "Si uno quiere obtener algo debe sacrificar algo de igual valor para obtenerlo, esa es la ley de los estados equivalentes en la alquimia"

Esa frase es muy cierta, lo he decidido, esta noche me le declare a Ed (como le digo cariñosamente). Debo mantener mi animen alto, no quiero que me pase los mismo que me paso con el joven Yoh, sé que el ahora es feliz al lado de la señorita Anna. Creo que si el pudo encontrar la felicidad yo también tengo el derecho a encontrarla. Aun en mi mente retumba las palabras de la señorita Anna: "Hay muchas clases de sentimientos Tamao, a veces las personas no los pueden comprender ¿acaso crees que puedes controlarlos has el grado de no darles ninguna importancia? Yo pienso que no. Hay muchas clases sentimientos pero es necesario convertirlos en palabras para que las entienda"

Me costo trabajo comprender el significado de aquellas palabras, pero cuando lo comprendí fue muy tarde... No deseo que me pase de nuevo así que tener el animo alto. Por que hoy será el día en que definitivamente me le declare a Ed.

_Mas tarde 10:00 p.m. _

Me siento muy triste y tengo unas infinitas ganas de llorar, ahí soy una tonta, siempre me pasa lo mismo, por que ilusionó mi corazón de esa manera y luego lo rompo en tantos pedazos que no sé como volverlo a armar. ¿Por qué siempre me fijo en alguien que esta enamorado de otra persona¡Y para colmo es rubia!

Quizás escribiendo pueda desahogar un poco el dolor de mi corazón. Hace rato había citado Ed en la playa, yo como siempre llegue temprano. Cuando lo vi mi corazón latía muy fuerte, ya lo había decidido, me le iba declarar. El me observa extrañado (creo que noto mi nerviosismo) ya que era de noche, una noche bonita, plagada de estrellas. Comenzamos a platicar como siempre, el me comentaba muy emocionado que su hermano menor (Alfonse) le había pido que le trajera un recuerdo de esa isla, yo estaba a punto decirle pero entonces el me dijo algo que me dejo en Shock, me comento que el se había enamorado de una joven estudiante de la facultad de ingeniería automotriz **Windy Rockbell**, me comento (y a cada palabra, mi corazón sentía romperse) que el la conocía desde la niñez y que estaba ansioso de presentármela. Que yo como su mejor amiga, como su hermana menor, como su confidente, lo debía saber antes que nadie.

Me comento que pronto se volverían novios y seria algo mas formal, creí inútil mi declaración, el destino me hizo perder antes mover cualquier pieza. Le sonreí y le desee suerte en su relación, yo me sentía mal, quería llorar pero por alguna extraña razón no deseaba incomodar a Ed con mis lagrimas y me aguante las ganas. ¡Ay! No aun se esta rompiendo, me duele mi corazón, voy a salir quiero que el aire frió de la noche calme mi destrozado corazón... Iré las ruinas... Si voy a dar una larga vuelta a las ruinas que analizaremos mañana junto con el profesor Kinomoto.

_3:00 a.m. _

Es de madrugada, no puedo dormir, estoy demasiado nerviosa. Quizás escribiendo me calme, ahora "el" duerme placidamente sobre mi cama mientras yo estoy aquí postrada en la sala de mi habitación. Cuando observo su rostro dormido me recuerda tanto al joven Yoh pero me doy cuenta que es "el" me da miedo. Había escuchado antes sobre sus horrendos actos en el torneo de Shamanes, pero aun así le ayude... Relatare lo que paso, tal vez así pueda comprender un poco el por que de estas circunstancias, recuerdo que camine hacia las ruinas. Mi corazón se sentía destruido, creí que llorando y caminando entre los rasgos de aquella antigua civilización podría olvidar un poco mi dolor, observaba inquieta todos los grabados. Muchos hacia referencia al Héroe de la leyenda y al dragón, otras hablaba sobre aquellas aves nacidas de los eternos de fuego: _"De las tierras de oriente, el ave que se levanta de sus cenizas expande sus alas de fuego en un cielo sin fin"._ Aquellas palabras estaban inscritas junto con una gran figura no muy definida de un ave, seguí dando vueltas en las antiguas ruinas, ya un poco mas clamada, cuando escuche un graznido, observe el cielo nocturno y sobre el volaba un ave roja.

-¿Es una ave de fuego?- me pregunte al observa como se posaba sobre las ruinas y desplegaba sus enormes alas como si quisiera presumirme lo que era- Se es cierta la leyenda y atrapo esta ave me llevara a la felicidad- pensé observado al ave.

En mi mente, el pensamiento de atraparla se cruzo, fue una idea que no me dejo en paz mientras la observaba, quizás por que no perdía nada, decida a atraparla, me abalancé sobre ella pero esta me esquivo y como si se burlara de mi, grazno y aleteo su alas rojas. Resignada a que jamás la atraparía me decidí ir, pensado que era uno de los peores días de mi vida, pero la imponte ave se poso rápidamente frente a mi como pidiéndome que no me fuera, con fino pico me indicaba que la siguiera. Aun no entiendo por que seguí a aquella ave, quizás el deseo de que aquella leyenda fuera cierta me impulsaba de cierta forma.

Nos fuimos retirando de las ruinas principales y llegamos a una pequeña, era conocida como el **_Templo_** de**_ Fuego, _**es un construcción muy extraña ya que en la mayoría de las estatuas de hay hace referencia al Dragón de la leyenda. Cuando pasamos la entrada del templo observamos sentí un escalofrió tremendo al observa las distintas estatuas rotas que hacia referencia al Héroe de la leyenda...

La imponente ave de fuego se adentro la oscuridad de las ruinas del templo, como si fuera su propia casa. Me aventure a entrar, el templo estaba en penumbras, cayo un trueno iluminado el interior, no puedo narrar mi sorpresa al cuando note la silueta de alguien entre las sombras...

-¿Quien eres? te encuentras bien- me acerque mas y trate de quitarle el cabello de la frente para ver su rostro...cuando...

-¡No me toques!- me grito.

-Tu eres el hermano del joven Yoh...- dije muy sorprendida

-¡No menciones ese nombre en mi presencia!- me recrimino mientras intentaba levantarse.

-¡Estas herido!- dijo al ver su heridas.

-Es verdad-el toco su frente y observo su mano manchada de sangre- pero eso no es asunto tuyo, no me iré de aquí ahora, debo vencer al espíritu dragón- _  
_

-No lo hagas- mire el piso que estaba manchado de sangre-has perdido mucha sangre-

-Eso no debería interesarte- me corto sin obsérvame- tu no entiendes...-

Le observe en silencio

-No me quedare aquí... Para que ese maldito dragón me coma antes le matare -se dirigió a la puerta, pero no pudo atravesar el umbral, ya que callo desmayado ante mi.

Me acerque a el, estaba muy malherido, parecía que sufrió quemaduras muy graves, su brazo izquierdo estaba muy quemado. Yo no sabia que hacer, el estaba en el suelo, Hao Asakura estaba en enfrente de mi. Inconciente, tenia miedo pero a la vez un sensación de nostalgia al verlo ahí. No pensé detenidamente las cosas, creo que el destino me trajo hasta el, así decido sacarlo de ese templo. Estaba muy pesado, demasiado para mi, así que lo saque cargándolo en los hombros, salimos del templo y caminamos de regreso a la playa mas cercana a mi hotel, debía atenderlos pronto, observe el cielo estrellado y pude divisar aquella ave roja volar en dirección opuesta a la mía. No me acuerdo muy bien pero logre llevar al joven Hao, hasta el lobby del hotel.

En el lobby del hotel, me encontré con Ed quien estaba apunto de hacer una llamada, con una mirada de preocupación, se acerco a mi lo mas rápido que pudo y me ayudo a cargar a Hao.

-¿qué paso Tamao?- me pregunto mientras llevamos a Hao hacia mi habitación y pedía a uno de los empleados del hotel que llamara al profesor Kinomoto y al medico.

-Este...-estaba muy nerviosa, me costaba trabajo mentir- Es mi primo, me lo encontré por casualidad por las ruinas, pero tuvo un accidente-

No sé si me creyó o no, pero me ayudo a cargar a Hao hasta mi habitación, no paso mucho para que el profesor Kinomoto y el medico llegaran, yo estaba muy preocupada por Hao, y también por su presencia, aun ahora pienso si fue una buena idea traerlo aquí.

-Tamao, Edarwd ¿están bien?- pregunto el profesor muy preocupado por nosotros.

-Si, estamos bien- le contesto mi amigo- pero el primo de Tamao esta muy malherido-

-Debió haber sido el incendio en las ruinas- dijo muy pensativo mientras me observaba- ¿Señorita Tamamura que se supone que hacia hasta esas horas en las ruinas?-

Le di la misma explicación que a mi amigo, el profesor no parecía muy contento. Después no comento que hubo un incendio y que nuestra excavación se pospondría hasta dentro de una semana, era una verdadera lastima. Después el medico salio y nos observo a todos.

-Disculpen ¿quién es familiar de este joven?-pregunto el medico.

-Yo- dije temerosa-soy su prima-

-Bueno señorita creo que su primo estará bien, es sorprende la fortaleza de ese chico. Su brazo izquierdo esta muy dañado, deberá estar vendado en un buen rato, su herida en la frente ya están bien. Será necesario que le unte esta crema para tratar la quemadura- me dio un frasco- ayudara al brazo-

El profesor se fue junto con el medico, y me dijo hablaría conmigo mañana temprano durante en el desayuno en el comedor. Edward quería hacerme compañía pero yo le dije que mejor se fuera. Mañana debía hacer mucho papaleo. Cuando recuerdo a ese extraño comentario del incendio no puedo dejar de pensar en esa ave roja. Hace unos minutos fui a ver a Hao a mi habitación pareciera que tuviera un mal sueño, lo escuche decir algo sobre como: "_Siete estrellas en Tokio... Espíritu... dragón"._

De cierta forma Ciengo miedo a que se levante y desee quemar todo con su poder. Aun que viéndolo dormir no creo que se una mala persona a lo mejor es alguien incomprendido, es extraña esa sensación.

_Mas tarde_

Hace poco mientras escribía, aquella imponente ave de fuego entro por la ventana de mi habitación y se poso sobre mi hombro dejándome acariciar su cabeza. Sentía que me trasmitía un mensaje como diciendo que no me debía preocupara por lo que pasaría, que todo estaría bien. Esa sensación me recordó mucho a una bella frase del códice Maya:

"_Si tu canto llega al cielo, por favor cuéntales a los de arriba, que acá abajo la melancolía esta matando los corazones que necesitamos esperanzas y creer en algo mas allá de la fría tortura que no envuelve"_

Ahora esa ave me esta haciendo compañía, me hace sentir mas tranquila

**Continuara...**

_**Notas del Autor:**_

Y tan tan, se acabo el capitulo, gracias a buda ya pude actualizar este fic T.T, si que me tarde, y por fin pude actualizar todos mis fics antes de mis exámenes en la escuela (me tiene como loco y sobre todo eso de escribir una tesis) ahora voy a responder sus lindos Rewin .:

_**Tatsu:** Gracias por tu Rewin espero que la trama no desepacione, ya que pienso culminarla..._

_**Azuri:** Gracias por leerlos espero que te guste ese capi_

Ahora paso a los datos técnicos de la historia para saber por que la llamo Chronicles of the Crossed Destiny (o crónicas de un destino cruzado en español para los puristas de mi idioma), a si aquí van:

**Kikyou: **es una linda sacerdotisa de la serie de Inuyasha que será como el link entre esta historia y otra de las "Chronicles" (si quiere saber sobre cierta hermanita de esta Miko puedes leerla).

**Sorota Arisegawa: **Es uno de los personajes de la famosa X-1999 de las Clamp, el cual hará su aparición de una manera muy peculiar quien la hace aquí su aparición solo como adivino (pobre Yoh no sabe lo le espera T.T).

**El monje **que paso al templo Asakura en busca de consejo y el que la abuela dice que es uno de las siete estrellas en es uno de los personajes principales de una de las "Chronicles" (XD ya adivinaron)

**Fujitaka** **Kinomoto: **Como saben muchos es el papá de Sakura (SCC) y aquí hace una aparición y de cierta manera (extraña) conectando esta historia con otra "Chronicles"

**Edward Elric: **es uno de los personajes principales de Full Metal Alquimia (o Alchimish como se escriba XD).

Bueno con esto me voy, nos vemos.. Si les gusto dejen Rewin XD


End file.
